Angel Brass
by Curing the Plauge
Summary: Set after the latest episode! Later on it will get very violent. There is some language, and Jack will get revenge! Very, Very gory lol enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Take It Back

Summary- Hello. My name is Quick Killer. Today is the longest day of my life. LOL! Actually I'm just a loser who loves 24! Jack Gets rescued after the last episode of season 5 and goes on a vigilante hunt with muh OC! I do not own 24 I only own my OC. Welcome to the suck.

The following takes place between 12:00 a.m. and 1:00 a.m.

Jack lay on the floor of the cold barter ship. The men standing around him had grim looks on their faces. All of them were holding knives.

The door suddenly burst open. A short, stout 20 year old stood in the doorway. He was sporting a 44 Magnum and a Desert Eagle as well as a stained t-shirt and khakis.

"You punks outta learn ta lock the door!" With this remark, the antagonist began a 360 degree rain of gunfire. The sharp reports of the high-power pistols were deafening in the enclosed space. After a half-minute of continuous fire, all of the captors were on the ground in pools of blood.

"Come on, Jackie, we're headed home. Didn't yer mamma tell ya not to play with strangers?" Whilst the newest addition to the scene howling with laughter at his own lame joke, an assault team with CTU armor stormed the room. A group of paramedics fussed over Jack while the SWAT boys disarmed the bodies. The hero on the scene was named Angel Singer. He was a retired Navy SEAL, he had won numerous medals in the Gulf War, and he owned real estate in 75 nations around the world.

The paramedics had stopped most of the bleeding and had reduced the swelling enough to were Jack could talk.

"Their gonna take me back into custody?"

"No, my friend, everybody at CTU is now a national fugitive 'cause we came after ya. Now we're all on the run. You still up to takin' down Mr. President?"

"Why? Do you know where he is?"

"I got a good idea."

"When can we get to the chase?"

"Right now."

END NOTE- Well, that's all for the first chapter! Lemme kno wat u think with a couple o' short reviews please r&r thanx 4 ur time!


	2. Chapter 2

Take It Back

Summary- Hi, still waiting for a review Jack and Angel go on the hunt with a little help from some old friends and a ball-pin hammer! Yayy!

The following takes place between 1:00 a.m. and 2:00 a.m.

"Well, if Mr. Tough here ain't gonna tell us nuthin' useful, I reckon he wont be needin' his thumb." Angel, laughing uncontrollably, began to trace a line across the Asian's thumb with the box-knife in his hand.

"No! No! Bauer, He kill my brother! I only wanted kill _him!"_

"I reckon you ain't got no more to tell me, do ya? Fine then. Throw him overboard."

With box-knife sill in hand, Angel watched the man be pulled to the door. They were going to have to find a new pigeon. When they found the President in Vegas, they were gonna carve him up real nice.

"Jackie, boy, you and me headed to Vegas. That's were we'll find him."

"How do you know that?"

"He has a condo next to my hotel. Gambles constantly. I'm the only one that knows it's there. It's underground and I helped build it."

"When you were with Chloe?"

"Yea. That was maybe three years before they killed David. I thought he was the only one who knew about me and her."

"No, everyone at CTU was watched. Even you. You really loved her, didn't you?"

Angel leaned back against the wall and thought. Yea, he had loved her. Geek though she was she was so fresh, exciting. But he wasn't gonna let any one find out about that. He couldn't allow it.

"I thought I did. But she up and leaves me cause she's _scared_ of me? I never hurt her. I never threatened her, I never even got _mad_ at her. I don't understand why she would be scared."

"Maybe she heard some of the infamous 'war stories' about you and the Iraqis. Maybe she believed them."

"But those were in the line of duty! I'd never hurt any one I know. 'Cept for maybe Myers, but you took care of her. But all god things in time. David had organized me enough to understand why you don't chase things you lose."

At this point in the conversation an intern showed up with news of a government spy on board. Looking for a good tool to use in the following interrogation. Spying a ball-pin hammer nearby, he stuck it into his pocket and tuned around to see Chloe standing right behind him.

"That's why I left you. You hear your gonna have to talk with an enemy, and you grab a _disgusting_ weapon to hurt them with."

Without replying, Angel pushed past her and walked into a small cabin. In the room was a table, two chairs, and a bloody bureaucrat handcuffed to the wall.

"Why, hello, Mr. Secretary! I never expected you to be here!"

Jack walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs without saying a word. Angel smiled and removed the hammer from his pocket.

"Let's talk." Jack said with no emotion.

End summary- Well, thanx for reading! Tune in next time for a terribly violent interrogation. Please r&r to let me kno what I can improve!


	3. Chapter 3

Take It Back

Summary- Well, 2 reviews from a guy that seems pretty cool! More extreme violence against Secretary Heller! Yayy!

The following takes place between 2:00 and 3:00 a.m.

"I'll ask you one more time, then we'll go back to the hammer. Is he in Vegas?" Jack was starting to get annoyed. All of Heller's fingers were broken, his ribs had tiny hair line cracks in them, and he was starting to harden up.

"Jackie, why don't you go grab some fresh air so me and chiefy here'll can have a little talk." Angel was spattered with blood from his shoulders to his pants with the hammer still in hand.

"Sure.'

As Jack left, Angel leaned over Heller and began to whisper.

"Mr. Secretary, you have a wife, don't you? And a couple of little babies? You _are _going to tell me where he is or I will find them. And so help me God you will watch me gut each one of them like cows, and then I am going to hit you in the face with this hammer as hard as I can until I can wash my hands in your brains. Do you understand?"

"Kill me."

"Oh rest assured I would _love _to! But alas, you wouldn't be as cooperative if I had your little girl hangin' from your guts. Now, I am going to hit you again. And I will continue to hit you until you have the smarts to tell me what I need to know. Enjoy Your self."

"You can't do this to people!"

"Ain't you heard? Every damn man on this boat is on America's Most Wanted! I got the episode _taped! _So yes, sir, we _can_ and _will_ do this to whoever we have to."

Angel Singer did hit Secretary Heller again. In fact he hit him seventeen more times. Angel, of course, could never hurt or even threaten a child. But Heller didn't know that. Each blow brought another spout of fresh blood from Heller. Angel finally stopped when he could no longer lift his arms.

"Baur. I'll talk… to Jack Baur." Heller managed to get out through mouthfuls of blood.

"Now that's a good boy! Jackie come 'ere, Heller wants a word!"

When Jack walked into the room he had to stop to catch his breath. Singer looked incredibly tired, Heller was un-recognizable through the swelling, gashes, and missing teeth. He looked like he should have been dead. Jack looked at Angel, who smiled. Angel Singer was drenched in blood. His shirt looked like it had been dyed red, his face had what looked like war paint splattered all over it, and his arms were purple with bruising and swelling.

"The President is in Las Vegas making a payoff to the assassin. Tomorrow morning he will be in China to organize an assault squad to respond to the CTU rebellion." Heller managed to say before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Help me up, Jack, so I can tell the pilot where the president's Hong Kong residence is."

End Summary- Well, the next chapter won't be in the hour line since they'll be in Asia! Stay tuned for a SUPER change in the story! Plz R&R! Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

Take It Back

Summary!- Srry, I waz reading The DaVinci Code! Im Catholic, so obviously I don't believe it! Lol Violence in China!

The following takes place in the near future.

"Yea, there he is." Across the street the President was meeting with a very popular Chinese official. They were no doubt discussing the payoff and response team.

"You wanna take him now, Jack?"

"Damn straight. On go."

"Three…Two…One…NOW!"

Jack, Angel, Chloe (I kno she ain't a field op!), Kim, and a whole SWAT team stormed the square with guns drawn. Shots were fired in the air, tranquilizers were fired at key targets, and the President's nose was broken.

"ON THE GROUND! ON THE GROUND NOW!" Assault ops were screaming orders and securing hostages with ease. Then, something insane took place.

Chloe stepped in front of Jack and aimed her weapon right at Angel.

"FREEZE! You are all under arrest for assault and attempted murder! Move and I'll turn your brains into pavement!" (Yes it is ooc for Chloe, but wth? It's my story) Several weapons were pointed towards the scene, The President was shielded from view, and Angel was beyond enraged.

"Do it, you scrawny bitch! PULL THE TRIGGER! Kill me! You gonna die for him?"

"No, you are." Chloe barely had time to pull the trigger before Jack had fired three rounds into her skull. Chloe's head splintered into particles of blood, bone fragments, and brain matter. Angel had a major gunshot wound in his stomach, and could feel his stomach acids seeping into his chest cavity. He had fifteen minutes to get the bullet out before his body poisoned itself from the inside.

"Jeezus… cut it out, Jackie, boy…"

"The bullet?"

"Yea… has to be removed fast."

"What do I use?"

"I got a knife in my holster. Use it."

Jack removed the knife as instructed and sterilized it with a lighter.

"What do I do?"

End Summary!- Well, that violent enough for u? lol plz r&r and stay tuned! C ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Take It Back

Summary!- Well, one reviewer! Will anyone else help me improve! As Angel's conditionroller-coasters, we will get emotional. Enjoy.

In the very near future…

"I'm dying, Jack."

"No, man, you're gonna be okay."

Angel Singer was not going to be okay. The wound looked bad. Very bad. Angel had been shot fifteen hours ago. The bullet had been removed in time, but the acids were destroying Angel's lungs. If he lived, he'd need an external breathing apparatus. Jack was going to ensure that Angel saw Logan die. When it happened, Angel would see it.

"Jack, why'd she turn? Why then?"

"I'm sorry, Angel, but I think she was in love with me. I think so, anyway. She didn't want me to get arrested. I think she was going to let me go."

"When Logan saw me, he did something weird. He tried to run toward me. I think he was gonna try me."

"Why?"

"I sent a tape to the states. I caught him on tape saying he was involved with Dave's death. He was beating his wife while he said it. He said it _during the funeral._"

"Then we're free men" Jack speculated through the bandages on his face.

When the tape was shown on CNN at 7:00 p.m., three-hundred-thousand people all around the world witnessed the confession and were demanding the lifting of the prices on the heads of the members of CTU. It was done immediately. All charges were lifted without question. Two charges of kidnapping, torture, several counts of murder, and aiding in the escape of a felon were all forgotten. The best medical surgeons were dispatched immediately to aid the members of CTU.

Angel survived, and was fitted with a small tube that connected directly to his left lung through his chest cavity and kept it operational. Jack was cleaned up and aided with now minor injuries. Heller was sent to an Emergency Ward. The President was arrested. Jack Bauer and Angel Singer received countless medal and awards for their outstanding service. But on the horizon of the Grassy Noel (where the ceremony took place) a figure loomed against the sky-bound sun.

The next day, a bomb went off in New York City. Several respected agents were murdered by killing squads. A genocide had begun. America was under attack. CTU's work was not complete.

End Summary- We will continue next time with a conflict greater than hunting the president. Please, I implore you. If you should read this story, review it. As fellow authors will know, writing takes work. Thank you.


End file.
